


【HPSS】鬼故事

by Becauselove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	【HPSS】鬼故事

※人物ooc，文笔渣

※是不恐怖的鬼故事

※短小预警

屋外，大雨倾盆，雷影交错；屋内，老人躺在摇椅上，用着沙哑的声音说着故事。

以前有一个男孩，是一个孤儿，被父母抛弃，被老人收养。老人和男孩的感情很好，不是亲生，但似爷孙、似父子。老人养了一条卝狗，浑身黑得发亮，在夜里能与夜色融为一体，总是在男孩遇到危险的时候跳出来，呲牙咧嘴地咆哮着，让那些欺凌着他的人落荒而逃。

对男孩而言，老人和它就是自己的守护神，是朋友，是亲人，是知己，是互相守护的对象。

世间的规律无法改变，四季持续，日子在流逝，人也要经历生老病死。老人的一世终于结束了，他走得安详，男孩哭得悲伤，黑狗在哀嚎。

少了老人的守护，镇上的人打起了老人遗产的主意，他们一次次地设计让男孩离开小镇，一次次地被黑狗搅和了。没人想要领教黑狗的利齿，计划也一次次又一次地失败。忠诚的黑狗也背上了“恶卝魔之犬”的称呼，每个人都避着男孩而走。老人留下的钱总有一天会用完，加上镇上的人恶意抬高贩卖价卝格以及不愿招卝聘他，男孩看着手中所拥有的英镑越来越少，狠心做出了一个决定。

他用所剩不多的钱买了一把匕卝首还有几块面包，和他亲爱的伙伴享受着丰盛的一餐。饭后，他带着黑狗出去散步，男孩故意走了很远很远，用着新买的匕卝首沿途留下印记。不知走了多久，男孩看到了人来人往的集市，他对黑狗说:“你在这儿等我一下，我很快就回来。”

说完便跑开了，黑狗看着男孩离开的背影，瞳孔里尽是疑惑，但还是乖卝巧地留在原地。

男孩跑了好久，跑到精疲力竭，饥肠辘辘，终于回了家，不完整的家。他走到床边，捡起已经破旧不堪的故事书，用着稚卝嫩的声音阅读着。以前是老人说给他听，老人走了之后，他说给黑狗听，现在他是说给自己，也是说给他的家人听。

破旧的故事书有着几页的缺少，不完整的故事很快就说完了，男孩拿过了匕卝首，锋利的刀面映着他凌厉，坚定的眼神。

这匕卝首第一次碰到了鲜血。

男孩的心脏传来了剧烈的疼痛，模糊之间他听见了老人的声音，他露卝出了欢乐，如卸重负的笑容，唇卝瓣轻启，“对不起，我来了。”

老人说，“孩子，辛苦你了。”

等了好久也没等到主人归来的黑狗最终自己回家了。看见主人尸体的那一刻，它沉默地守在他的旁边，任由敏卝感的嗅觉受到折磨。日复一日，黑狗没有改变过它的位置。在死亡到临之前，它用尽全力仰起头，从未得到水分滋卝润的声带中挤出一丝不成调，难听的嚎叫。

很久之后，镇上的人发现了男孩和黑狗的尸体，上面爬满了蛆虫，恶臭味荡漾在这小小的屋子内。那些人骂骂咧咧地离开了，随着的还有时不时响起的争论声。

最终，他们的尸体是由新搬来的夫妇安葬的，安葬在老人的坟墓旁边。墓碑上仅有的三字缩写昭示着夫妇对他们的祝福。

自此之后，那些曾经欺凌男孩的人都遭到了报应。男孩曾经的家来过很多住客，但都陆陆续续搬走了，因为凡是居住过的人都可以在半夜听见小孩欢快的笑声，老人低声的嘱咐还有一声接着一声的狗吠声，有些幸卝运的来客甚至看见了幽卝灵。

各种传闻从这件小小的屋子传出，这种事卝件频频发生，让传闻成了事实，他们的家开始荒废，长满了攀爬植物，成了鬼屋。

故事说完了，老人看向了身旁圆桌上的相册，混浊的眼睛清明了几分，他问：

“教授，我这个'鬼故事'说得如何？”

意料之中，没有人应答他。一声叹气消失在风啸雷鸣之中。

殊不知，相框中囚卝禁的一部分意识其实很想回答他。时间被定格的意识想说话，但还是又一次地放弃了。他试过了，无论他说得多大声，哈利·波特都听不到。

这所屋子又得到了往日的宁静。

——————————

本来是想把男孩的故事写得温柔一点的，但是后来做数学题做得烦了还有功课的压榨，我就理所当然地迁怒了。然后我对鬼故事是真的有误解。这种东西可以打tag？


End file.
